walking aimlessly
by Issexwithyourcloneincest
Summary: In a reality where Naruto had been warned of the otsutsuki arrival by kaguya , he set out to prevent their arrival. after a series of battles that span several years, he cannot find his way home. This is his life as he lives with no direction
1. entry

Kurama stared at the moon. It wasn't that of the elemental nations but rather a naturally occurring satellite of a desolate planet made of nothing but oxygen, nitrogen and diamonds. The air burned but

it didn't affect him. Very few things affected him these days. The moon looked beautiful with its blue glow that had a few splotches of crimson. It reminded him of the blue curtain one of the daimyo's adviser had hung on the night before a blade severed her spine, staining the cloth red like a bloody work of art done by an ink artist. Those were back in the days when the life of a ninja was simple. You got a mission, carried it out and returned to the village. That was before the war, before kaguya, before they found out everything. In the end the. trouble all boiled down to the otsutsuki clan. Because of their greed due power, kaguya rebelled, due to their persistence, kaguya made the zetsu. She knew they were coming. She simply chose to handle it the wrong way. He. and his partner had received the shock of their lives when she had appeared to them a month after the war. She had told them everything. Her original plans for the infinite tsukiyomi. His partner had steeled his mind afterwards on what to do. The next morning, he had left a suicide note on his chair and after faking a hanging with a clone made from his blood, kurama's chakra and zetsu cells, he set a flight course to the moon. Everything after was history. They had spent years hunting and killing otsutsuki clan members and those of the the organisation kara . Years of frustration, agony, battle, genocides, gaining strength and losing parts of their conscience but it had been worth it. They had wiped out the clan down to the last ones. His partner had refused to spare even the children or infants. The pregnant were kiled, the babies cut out of the wombs and stabbed with a gudodama . Their home planet had been destroyed with a combination of the bijuudama and the nonubuko sword. It would only exist as a memory. But upon returning to the elemental nations, they realised they had forgotten one person: toneri otsutsuki. The man had wrecked havoc on everyone and although he was defeated, he used the last of his power to explode with the force of the sun ,evaporating everything that took breath. Even the the waters were dried to the crust of the land. He shook his vulpine head to get rid of the flashbacks and shifted his slitted eyes to his partner. Golden hair with white streaks that reached past the waist shaped an angular face. The lean yet heavily muscled abdomen littered with hundreds of tribal looking tatoos. What had once been orange pants had been switched out for black knee calf length pants. The calf down to the ankles were covered with black medical tape. Black shinobi sandals worn out due to running at speeds hundreds of times greater than light. His partner's eyes opened to show blue iris that glowed with power in stark contrast to the sclera that seemed to suck in light.

"Kurama i found a place with actual life on it", said the male. The fox's gaze turned irritated."Naruto, just because a world has life on it doesn't mean we should set course immediately. The past experiences should have taught you that". It was true though, one time on a planet they went to for a restock in supplies, the inhabitants didn't take kindly to unknowns dropping in so they launched an attack without dialogue. Naruto was forced to destroy the whole planet. It was the first of the many others that would join in the great beyond. Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. A quirk he hadn't lost for which he was thankful for. He had lost so much, he held on to what he still had. "Well, it's not the most peaceful from what i could tell from it but the more violent acts are kept secret so all we have to do is make ourselves as normal as possible, suppress our power, change our scents and we're regular boring humans", he said persuasively. On a honest note, he didn't want to go either but seeing inhabitable planets and hostile ones got annoying after a while. They had travelled a lot andncountered much from people with god complexes to actual gods. Some were neutral to him, some were friendly and some he just avoided. A prime example being the pantheon of greek gods. He wasn't too fond of them due to their history and deeds. Kurama rolled his eyes and waved his ten tails as though swatting away flies."I'm not taking crap from anyone regardless of whether they be normal or supernatural so don't expect me to tolerate simply because of keeping a poorly planned cover". Naruto nodded and stood putting on his sandals, donning his shirt.Kurama growled in anger as he watched Naruto wear the gloves they both knew belonged to madara uchiha. The growl intensified as he watched Naruto seal away madara's gunbai and kama on his back and place a sheathed chokuto in a harness attached to the pants. Finally he wore a dull orange cloak(similar to what sasuke wore in the last movie). After the preparations were done, Naruto made a half ram seal, a seal on his neck glowed white and a tear in reality space began to form. Naruto and Kurama looked at each other, gave a brief nod and Kurama entered, followed by Naruto after which the tear sealed up.

N/A- im sorry if this isn't so good this is my first fanfiction. The dialogue between naruto and kurama isn't much because there isnt much to say between them. if you wonder why read the title. they have no aim they are just immortals living life as it comes. they only have themselves and where one goes, the other goes. kurama didn't argue much because think of ot that was the closest plant with any form of life. imagine spending time travelling the cosmos finding only desolate planets or planets with hostile conditions. i don't know about you but I'd kick back in an actual one. naruto will NOT be OP. the four satans combined will give him a tough battle. great red will tire him out . Ophis will eventually defeat him after a drawn out battle. shiva will destroy him with a thought


	2. Chapter 2

_somewhere in the vatican:_ A singularity in the air came into existence and out of it emerged two beings. At first glance, they looked normal hadn't it been for the male's peculiar attire and the fox's ten tails. Naruto took a deep breath of the air and frowned. It was even more undesirable than he initially thought. There was pollution nearly everywhere, the multiple energies clashed to produce an undesirable cocktail and he had a feeling entering _sennin_ _modo _would be an unpleasant experience. It wasn't a world he was planning on staying in for long. Kurama wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to Naruto."**Alright we're here, now what?".** Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "First, we find a way to blend in. I'm not so sure if the people here speak a language similar to ours so I would recommend we find a way to learn." Kurama sighed and his form began to shift until standing in the fox's place was a slightly androgynous yet rough looking man with hair the colour of freshly spilled blood. The red eyes had become golden in colour with a round pupil and rabbit-like ears were round with a pointed tip. Naruto gave the man a deadpan look."Kurama I've told you to seal clothes away just in case you want to do shit loke this. Do you know how strange it always is to watch your fox friend turn to a naked dude?! It's unnerving"."**I'm sorry Naruto**", Kurama cooed mockingly before turning into a female form of the man."**Is this to your liking?**", the now female asked as she blew him a kiss with a heart shaped puff of smoke shooting towards him. Naruto casually dispersed it, shook his head and turned away. "Yeah whatever, lets just get out before anyone that could sense us gets here". They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves just as a group consisting of white winged people and humans wearing crufixes and wielding weapons that glowed with a pure form of energy burst into the clearing. One of the winged beings twirled her head ledt and right trying to get sight of the power source to no success."Split up and search for anything that can be of use to us in finding the unknowns"." _Hai". _The group went their separate to track down the two entities who were long gone. However they weren't the only ones who had caught wind of their presence.

* * *

Rizevim Laval Lucifer was in his castle when he took notice of the power burst. Looking out, a demented giggle escaped his pale lips as his clever mind began to formulate plans to manipulate this individual."Don't worry stranger-san, i will find a way to use you before anyone else gets a chance to, but first... Euclid". Out of the sha wedows, a figure appeared. Having the build of a male, he possessed the typical features of the Lucifuge house."I have an errand for you Euclid-kun", the son of Lucifer said with a small smile."I take it you also picked upon the surge of power that appeared in the vatican city yes? I would like to know who exactly was responsible for this occurrence"." It will be done lord Rizevim", said Euclid before fading back into the darkness. Rizevim hummed contentedly, fingering the goblet on his desk. Hopefully, whoever it was would be more useful than his worthless grandson vali. In a matter of time, his plans would come to fruition and trihexa would wreck havoc on the world again

* * *

In Lilith the capital of the underworld, the four satans held an emergency meeting with a few other trusted officials. Serafall leviathan had been having a filming of her recent magical girl episode when she had felt a surge of power that came from the vatican. From what she could tell, the power even from a distance that great dwarfed hers. That alone was a cause for alarm."Serafall are you sure you got the location of the power flare correct?"Ajuka astaroth asked." For the umpteenth time Ajuka yes more or less every supernatural being in the human realm felt it. I'd have gone to investigate myself but as everyone here knows me stepping foot on Vatican vrounds without an appointment will be considered an act of war", responded a serious serafall, her tone although patient also held a bit of annoyance. "Location aside, what course of action do you recommend we take in response to this phenomenon?"asked varkel bael, his face was tight with apprehension. Falbium tiredly rubbed his face with a pale hand"The furst thing we do is to investigate as to the cause of the surge and why it occured"."I'll alert all the devils in the human realm to stay alert. I wouldn't put it past the church to try making a weapon like Excalibur". A tense silence fell on the chamber. The Excalibur fragments were powerful enough but to merge them all or worse still create a weapon as powerful as the original was a frightening thought. It could be a false alarm like the activation of a powerful sacred gear but it wasn't a risk they were willing to take. Sirzechs' face was grim. This wasn't what he needed at the moment. His beloved sister was going to be wedded off to a trophy hunting playboy which was an event he was still searching for a way to cancel but to hear that her life along with that of every other devil in the human realm was potentially in danger didn't make his life anymore pleasant. Clearing his throat ro break the silence, he spoke"First, we will have to investigate the occurrence. Ajuka, see if you can identify the energy samples that can be retrieved. Serafall, i want you to alert all the devils of the possibility of danger and to stay alert at all times. Falbium, in the case of our. negative predictions being true, we start preparing for war. All i have spoken should be done with immediate effect. You are all dismissed". As the meeting was dispersed, serafall approached him."I honestly hope our suspicions are just that i don't want to fight anymore". Sirzechs nodded in agreement. After the great and civil war, only the demented ones among them still wanted to fight. Everyone else just wanted to live peacefully including him but it didn't mean he wouldn't take up arms in the worst case scenario. His beloved ria- tan's life depended on him!

* * *

_2 months later... Kuoh town_

Naruto whistled a catchy tune as he put on his suit. The past two months had been rather dull but full of paperwork. It turned out Japanese people spoke a refined form of his original language. He had traded the treasures he had picked up on his journeys for money. A small genjutsu had gotten him an ID, a bank account and multiple degrees in technology. He had bought off a luxury ppenthouse and to the public eye, he was nothing but an overly brilliant youth with nothing but money and time in hand. Sadly, he hadn't been allowed to just laze around and had been persuaded to get a job. The only school with a vacancy was kuoh academy. An all girls school that recently turned co-ed. He had walked into the school looking for a job, cast a genjutsu on the personnel and walked out as the new mathematics teacher. Today was the day he started his job and he had taken multiple precautions to avoid any members of the three factions taking interest in him. He had used fuuinjutsu on his goggles to change his eye colour to the regular blue and his suit had multiple suppression seals to avoid any of his chakra leaking out. He also kept his chokuto sealed on his wrist in case he met any unwanted witnesses that needed to be silenced. A few years ago he would have simply used genjutsu to erase their memories but he learnt from experience that supernatural creatures were quick to regain their memories and the only way was to permanently dispose of them. He wore the the googles turned glasses and gave himself a once over in the mirror. He had to admit he looked dashing. A black slim fitted jacket with an equally fitting undershirt with a thin orange tie. With it came a straight pair of trousers and on his feet were polished black shoes that reflected the light from the bulbs . He gave a satisfied smile as he picked up his backpack. Anything less than perfect would have been a shame. He had had the suit customised for himself in france. His hair had been trimmed to reach his middle back despite the numerous demands to reduce it to neck length. He looked out the window at the sky. The sun was just rising painting the sky red. Speaking of red, kurama had gone to Kyoto. He had been accepted by the yokai rather easily and was now seeing a kyuubi named yasaka who had a daughter named kunou. They still kept in touch but he understood that it was only a matter of time before kurama got attached to them and he would become little more than an ally. He didn't like it much but he was happy for kurama. At least he stayed with him for long. After killing urashiki, the bijuu went their separate ways each choosing to stay in different universes. He pushed those thoughts away. Thet deserved happiness too. He got his keys and walked out. It was time for a new chapter in his life as well

* * *

_KUOH ACADEMY_

Most students were just arriving as well when a silver Rolls Royce was driven into the compound. That alone was enough to attract all the attention as the car parked and a godly looking man got out. The majority of the girls eyes turned to hearts as the male walked into the school ignoring all the squeals, _kyaahs_,and sexual comments made about him. To him, they were children who were still too young to mean anything they said. He walked into the principals office taking note of the narrow eyed stare of a red haired girl. Naruto gave the red haired man a small smile and a polite bow."Good morning gremory-san, I'm uzumaki Naruto, the new mathematics teacher. I'm here for the teaching schedule. Siezechs beamed at the admittedly unusually handsome man before him. You hardly saw humans with good looks as natural."Ah uzumaki-san you're right on time. Well you're going to be teaching class 3-B, dont worry its on the same floor and all rhe classed are labelled, you shouldn't miss it". Naruto thanked the man and left the office, his mind racing. The principal was a devil and an extremely powerful one to boot. Sure, he had met and killed multiple devils both high class and stray but none had power even half as great as the man's. It wasn't nearly as much as a quarter of his but it was much anyways. The man most likely was the underworld's lucifer as well if the information he had torn away from the minds of multiple fallen angels and devils were true. He made a mental note to look into it as he arrived at his assigned class and knocked. A brown haired woman opened the door and her bored looking face turned vermilion upon seeing the man at rhe other side. Naruto sighed, it was one of those types."Good morning madam my name is uzumaki Naruto the new math teacher. I'm having a class here soon"."Uh..o-oh yes, i-i was... told of a...ah..new teacher coming today...but..y-you look so young...", stuttered the fluster woman as she struggled to compose herself without progress. Naruto beamed at her causing the blood to rush to her face faster."Believe me, I have the qua welifications for this job despite age"."H-hai I'll go give the announcement, please wait here". The woman rushed int the classroom.

* * *

CLASS 3-B

Rias gremory blinked as teshima-sensei came into the room looking like she had looked into an Incubus's eyes. Her mind idly went to the man she had seen earlier in the morning. Siezechs told her of a teacher who was coming today so she wasn't all too surprised to see him. What was surprising was his appearance. His car was worth a fortune and the suit resembled one she had seen in a clothes magazine in france. All in all, he seemed a bit too rich to settle for a teaching job. She heard teshima-sensei speak."We're having a New maths teacher here so please welcome him here". At that, the man from earlier walked in lazily and standing in front, he gave them a smile that made most of her female classmates blush furiously and began "My name is uzumaki Naruto and I'm your new math teacher so please treat me well".


	3. responses

I effing appreciate all those who gave reviews. I've been corrected by someone who gave me a power comparison between Naruto-verse and dxd-verse. Apparently all four satans wouldn't stand a chance. But now that i think of it it's true. Kinshiki destroyed planets with a simple swing of his weapon while sirzechs at full power is a continent destroyer at best. I finally realized that naruto in this version can speed blitz nearly everyone in dxd-verse. In this fanfiction, speed is Naruto's greatest advantage. I always love fics where Naruto moves too fast for most people to even to see. a prime example being the fanfic 'superhuman maelstrom'. It's always awesome.As for the guy who commented on my grammar, I'm sorry but I'm typing with a phone so please forgive me if i get a few words wrong im still not used to texting this much. As for the last review, Naruto didn't officially kill in canon but what he did was a bit worse than killing. Look at how he used the rasenshuriken on kakuzu. imagine the pain the guy must have been through to get even his cells shredded by wind blades i mean he couldn't even speak. Naruto aimed to kill yura(the guy whose body Itachi used in the kazekage retrieval arc) and kabuto with the rasengan. The rasenshuriken wasnt made to simply knock out a person. All of Naruto's self made jutsu are made to destroy and i don't think he created the rasenshuriken because he wanted to mow the lawn faster or use sage mode to carry building blocks. He did plan to kill haku in wave albeit reluctantly so yeah. He may be righteous but he's still a ninja. if the situation calls for it he will kill a person so imagine a learning that basically all the problems that arose in the world were caused by the list for power of a clan of extra terrestrials and that should they come to his world, even worse things would happen Naruto being the selfless person he is would do everything in his power to prevent them from arriving. Dont think just because they managed to seal away kaguya, every otsutsuki can be taken care of the same way. If it was Naruto and sasuke would have just used _rikudo:chibaku tensei_ on momoshiki, kinshiki and urashiki since the beginning of the arc . Well that's just my opinion and I'm writing the fanfic so unless you have something to say that isn't an indirect refusal to accept Naruto's moral flexibility, don't write a thing. The fanfiction won't be updated regularly since I have school work to do so please bear with me if i take a while to update. SEND REVIEWS ON THIS LITTLE RESPONSE CHAPTER THANK YOU ALL


	4. not a chapter

I just read a few reviews that recently came in and i appreciate all of them especially the brutally honest ones. English _is _my first language and I cant afford a computer so i will be using a phone for future chapters. Naruto will not be paired with anybody. I might write a lemon with kurama but that's it. I don't exactly like stories where Naruto sleeps with every woman he sees. He also won't fight everyone that challenges him cause for someone who wants to keep a low profile, thats just stupid. Anyone who's very good at writing should please helo me betaread. Anyone who can help should please tell me

I might release an actual chapter tomorrow. I'm not too sure though. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. chapter 4

Naruto sighed as he sat on a bench in the school premises searching for something in his bag. The school day was over and he was in no hurry to return home so he chose to chill out as the students usually said. Only two weeks had passed since he started teaching in kuoh academy and he was already regretting taking a job here. A lot of females had suddenly started following him around which earned him the resentment of the majority of the male population, he had to deal with a trio of perverts who kept hounding him after finding out that he was the one who wrote icha icha using a false name. One of them had an immense power that strangely dwelled only in his left arm.

Apparently he hadn't been the only one to notice as he had seen the gremory girl sending a member of her peerage; the school mascot koneko toujou to trail him home. A fallen angel disguised as a schoolgirl had also been stalking him for a while. He wasn't exactly safe from them as well since he had made sure to avoid getting bumped into by anyone. He avoided making contact with them, going as far as to ignore handshakes, something that had earned him the monkier 'The untouchable diamond'.

Out of the bag he produced a cigarillo. Smoking had been something he had started as a means to honour the sandaime hokage but in time, he had become very fond of it. He never carried a lighter with him as he only smoked when he was alone. Pointing the butt towards his mouth, he lit it with a thin stream of fire, already savoring the scent of prime tobacco when he heard a faint gasp of shock from building.Turning sharply, he saw the face of rias gremory staring wide eyed back at him from the window of a classroom on the second floor. At that moment only one thought crossed his mind...

'shit'

Rias Gremory paced around the lounge in the occult research club building. Her queen Himejima Akeno sat calming, sipping tea as she listened to her buchou ramble about something she saw earlier. "I'm telling you Akeno, i know what i saw. He didn't have a lighter with him yet he managed to light a cigarette."

"Ara buchou, naruto-sensei doesn't have a single bit of magical energy in him so it's quite impossible for you to have seen him light a cigarette without using a lighter. You're just overthinking this now. Naruto- sensei's sleight of hand is rather..ah..swift." It was true. Naruto-sensei was a rather tricky person who enjoyed shocking people with we difficult tricks even hiding a marker despite having his fingers spread wide open. Rias shook her head stubbornly

"Believe me Akeno, he blew fire from his mouth. There's a difference between blowing fire and producing it. Had he simply blown it out, it would fan everywhere. But i barely saw it myself. That control alone is more than that bastard riser has over his own flames."

Akeno frowned, Rias wouldn't get so worked up over something is she wasn't sure of what she saw. "That does seem rather suspicious. Do you think he might be related to that power surge three months ago?" A few devils had been able to sneak to the site of the surge and claimed they felt the energy lingering but it wasn't magic. Only due to the sheer amount of it were they able to sense it on an instinctual level.

"He could be but I'm not really counting on it. Just to be sure though, I'll have Konkeo keep an eye on him to find out if he's a threat. If he isn't, I'll see if i can have a conversation with him." Pushing the man to the back of her mind, she spoke again " What about issei, have you been able to find out what sacred gear he has?"

"Koneko isn't so sure but she claims it has a draconic scent to it." Rias beamed in excitement. If the sacred gear was what she thought it was, freedom was on it's way.

Naruto drove home almost automatically. He idly wondered how the gremory girl would react after seeing him use katon. A part of him hoped she would write it off as a trick of her eyes but the logical part of him knew she wouldn't be so quick to dismiss what she saw. No doubt she would be interested in him and if she told her brother, he would have to deal with many arrogant devils who would want to capture, kill or add him into their peerage. He rubbed his neck tiredly. He really didn't want to have to kill people simply because they didn't want to leave him alone. He made a quick turn left before sighting a very familiar person. He honked a few times for attention before slowing to a halt in front of the student. " How shameful of you to still be on the street at this time, Hyoudou-san, aren't you breaking your parents' curfew?"

Issei huyoudou smiled sheepishly "Sorry Uzumaki-sensei, i was hanging out at matsuda's and lost track of time."

"You got carried away watching porn again weren't you?"

".….. Yes"

"You need to get a life outside of porn and peeping Issei."

Issei's previously sheepishly expression became incensed " DO NOT DISRESPECT THE GLORY THAT IS OPPAI, AS A FELLOW PORN ENTHUSIAST YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S THE ONLY TRUE WAY TO LIVE!!"

Naruto sighed in disappointment. The boy was a disgrace to every pervert he knew. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sandaime-jiji, ebisu and many more may have been perverts but they were powerful ones who had their priorities right. He highly doubted issei would stop staring at breasts even if it was to save his own life. The boy's perversion had once been endearing as it gave him a nostalgic feeling but after a while, it became irritating. The only way to motivate the boy was to make mentions of naked girls. His only saving grace was that he had never considered rape. He caught sight of a flyer with runes on it and decided to do a little information hunting.

"You're flyer's going to fall out of your pocket issei"

"Oh thanks sensei, I'm holding on to this like a treasure for it was given to me by a cute girl."

"I see" Naruto nodded. He had monitored sirzechs enough to know a gremory summoning circle when he saw one. The girl had given him a special one such that she only would be summoned when he made a wish. Naruto had a feeling something unpleasant was going to happen to the boy involving the gremory girl so in order to clean his conscience, he chose to give Issei a small warning

" Well, I'm off now don't accept dates from random girls you don't know alright?"

"H-hai sensei" Issei blinked. Did the man just insinuate that he would attract girls? A goofy smile spread across his face. If sensei's prediction was true, his dream of being a harem king was on it's way to completion.

Kurama smiled as he watched yasaka play with her daughter kunou. He had taken over all her duties despite her protests and tokd her to take it easy. He had also used the takeover as a means to take out the spies he had seen lurking around. After learning of the nekoshou affair, he had taken extra care to tighten security around Kyoto. It had been a good course of action as the security had found and killed multiple devils that were found searching for peerage members. Their families of course hadn't been too happy with that and sent multiple threats of war if they were not compensated. Kurama's response was to send back the torn apart corpses of the messengers with his own promise to bring the battle to them. Needless to say, no more messages were sent. His mind wandered to how Naruto was faring these days. The last time they spoke, he had learnt that Naruto had taken a teaching job which was well over three weeks ago. He was about to leave for the inner quarters when he familiar prod in his mind

' kurama, you awake?'

Kurama grinned

_**' of course I'm awake Naruto. it's been a while since we spoke'**__'well we've both been busy with our lives'._

' _**I don't think you contacted me just because you wanted to talk so get to the point'**__' Actually i do just want to talk'__**'Well that's a surprise, last time it was just a few words before you cut our link'**__' I was still hurt that you chose to stay to stay in Kyoto at the time but I'm over it now. You deserve happiness as well and it would be selfish of me to keep you from finding it just because i don't want to be alone'__**'...I know how you feel remember?'**__' Yeah...'__**'So get to the point and say waht you want to say'**__**'** i fucked up'__**' I don't get you'**__'i may or may not have done something to. expose myself'__**'... what did you do'**__' I smoked a cigarillo'__**' So?'**__' I lit it with a katon jutsu'__**' Idiot... say goodbye to peaceful, dull days cause you've gotten yourself in trouble all because you wanted to have a little smoke'**__' Before that comes, I'm coming to kyoto next week'__**' About time, Kunou wants to see her uncle Naruto'**__' Who the hell is kunou"__**'My daughter'**__" WHAT?!'__**' NOT SO LOUD YOU IDIOT!!! MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER!!'**__'Okay, okay yeesh... hey I'm nearing home so i can't talk right now. we'll talk later okay?'__**'fine'**_Kurama smiled faintly as he felt Naruto leave his mind. Talking to each other was an enjoyable experience wvwn if they only shared insults. He felt a tug on one of his tail and turned to see yasaka looking at him worried. " Are you alright koibito?"

"Yes just had a nice chat with Naruto

Yasaka blinked "When?"

"Just now?"

" Oh...so what did he say?"

" he's coming to kyoto next week"

Yasaka's face brightened "Really?"

"Really"

"Should we celebrate the August visitation in the onsen?"

Kuram grinned, duties could wait. As he followed his lover to do steamy stuff i. rhe onsen, his thoughts were as follows

'thank_ you for coming Naruto"_


	6. Sorry but this is abandoned

For everyone who followed or likes this story, I'm very sorry but I won't continue writing this. I got a severe case of writer's block which is as a result of me writing this story on a whim. There's also personal reasons. I actually got to sit down and think of what I wanted to do but I realized that I would never be able to write a high school dxd story even if it's a crossover because of some things in it. I'm bad at romance. Like very terrible at romance. I don't want to write a story where the main character gets a girl just because he's kind and good-looking. That's just bad to me. If I'm ever going to write romance, it's going to be slow going. I also realized that I don't have as much knowledge of the dxdverse as I need. I don't know enough about the lore and I can't make a correct power scaling in a universe where there's more hype than feat (it is a harem anime so I'm not very surprised). Last thing I want is to get PMs from triggered dxd fans who start raining insults on me and telling me to kill myself (imagine someone saying that you need the power of multiple juubis to be anything relevant in the dxdverse. Look at how much one juubi is capable of. How many people in the dxdverse can match it? I made an argument against that statement and got a ton of insults over it. It's alright to like an anime or a character a lot but it's just wrong when you refuse to accept a likely fact just because you don't like it. I don't like that superman can defeat Goku but at the same time, I accepted it) There's also the whole issue with God. I can't write a story where I'll have to input that he passed away which I would have if I continued the way I was going. Just thinking it feels like blasphemy to me. Again I'm very sorry. I might write something else when I get the inspiration.


End file.
